The investigation will continue through the construction of a second-generation head-neck model which will incorporate refined structural components, particularly with respect to muscles, tendons and ligaments, that feature antisotropic characteristics. This model will be instrumented by means of improved pressure, force, strain and displacement gages relative to those employed in the first-generation system. These transducers will be calibrated by observing their response to known inputs. The new model will be subjected to both loading of the head and impulsive loading of the base; in contrast to the tests on the earlier model, which involved only loading symmetrical with respect to the saggital plane, the new unit will be subjected to forces producing three-dimensional motions. The analytical/numerical analysis of the response of the model to specified loading will continue by the completion of a lumped-mass system capable of performing three-dimensional motion. This approach has decided modelling advantages over that of a finite element procedure; furthermore, the latter is considered to be prohibitively expensive to apply to even one test case. The lumped mass system is an order-of-magnitude extension of the currently available program developed for saggital-plane motion during the earlier years of the present grant that is now used for comparison with the test results of the first-generation sturcture. Additional investigations will continue into the mechanical properties of the tissues of the cervical region and their analytical characterization. Studies will also continue of the response of the major cervical vessels to impact loading.